Pitching a Tent
by Icelilly
Summary: Stan falls asleep in class and ends up getting a sexual dream. But that dream comes with consequences... Style.


**A/N: Before I go any futher... Yes, this is EXACTLY what you are thinking of (why do you think it's rated M anyway?). I know why I write this. I don't what inspired this. It just... happened. And I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Pushing him on the bed, I dove right in for the kiss. The two of us, melting into each other's kisses and embraces, exploring each other's mouths like it was the first time, hands unable to stay in one place, bodies grinding against each other. It was a moment that was truly orgasmic for the both of us.

"Ugh… Stan…"

And hearing him moan out my name in pleasure was twice as orgasmic.

Lifting ourselves up, we removed each other's jackets and shirts. We dove in for another kiss while hands gently moved across our chests. He surprised me when he grabbed me and flipped me over. Suddenly, I was on the bottom and at the mercy of my red-headed boyfriend. He went down on me and left kisses around my neck and chest as he was slowly moving downwards towards my jeans. He gave off a smirk as he toyed around with the bulge in my pants; gently sliding his index finger across the top.

"Ugh, fuck Kyle. You're such a tease."  
"I know. I love it. And I know you do too."

He undid the button and pulled down the zipper; releasing some of the pressure I previously had. He grabbed my jeans and briefs and pulled them down just enough to gain access to my penis; proudly hanging high and already dripping with pre-cum.

"Oh Stan, you're already covered in your cum. It doesn't take much to get you going doesn't it?" Kyle grinned.  
"Not when it comes to you."

Starting from the bottom, Kyle took my cock and slowly licked up the pre-cum all the way up to the tip; savouring the sweet and salty taste. He gently used this tongue and swirled around the base before taking it into his mouth. He slowly starting bobbing up and down while one hand was cupping my balls.

"Aah! Oh, fuck Kyle. For the love of god, don't stop!" I screamed as I dug my fingers into his red curls.

Although this was just a blowjob, he was damn good at it. He knew how to hit the right spots and it always brought me close to the edge. When he felt I was close, he picked up the pace.

"Aah! Oh god Kyle, I'm so close. I'm so close!" I moaned as I shut my eyes and my back arced on the bed. I was about to arrive but I could hear someone screaming my name.

"Stan! Stan! Stanley, wake up right now!"

My eyes slowly started to open as I felt something hit my head. Everything was bright and a blur. But everything was starting to take shape after my eyes got used to the light. I opened my eyes fully and took notice of all my classmates staring at me and an angry Mr. Garrison.

"Did I wake him?"  
"Yes you did Kenny. But next time don't throw paper balls in my classroom."

Oh… it was only a dream. That's sucks. It felt so real. I didn't want it to end. I tried to sit up but I felt something grinding against the underneath of my desk.

'Oh fuck no. This is not happening now.'

"So Stan, it seems you were sleeping in my class once again," Garrison angrily said.  
"I know and I'm sorry. But-"  
"If think my class is so boring, why don't you come up here and teach the class yourself?"

'Oh shit. He did not just say that…'

"Uh.. That's okay. I'd rather not…"  
"Why not Stanley? It's quite obvious that my way of teaching you Communist Russia is boring you. So why don't you do it instead?"

I was definitely caught in a corner. I had no choice to let Garrison in on my "ordeal". I blushed heavily while I waggled my finger for him to come over. He walked over to my desk and I whispered in his ear of what happened. His facial expression changed from anger, to shock, to sympathy.

"Oh… Oh my god. It's okay Stanley. I understand…" Was all he said as he walked back to the front of the class. I felt like a dodged a bullet. Maybe now I can finally relax and hope this bulge in my pants would go away.  
"What the hell Garrison? What with the change of heart? Why aren't you disciplining him?" Cartman yelled.  
"Oh, he's busy pitching a tent right now."

Spoke too soon.

I just stared with my eyes wide open before shoving my head in my arms to avoid eye contact with my classmates. Garrison forgot that we're not in grade school anymore where at the time we didn't even know what that term meant. Cartmand and Kenny were laughing uncontrollably while the others were either laughing with them or turning their heads in disgust. Kyle, however, was neither those expressions. His face was red like his hair but he defended me by telling the others to shut up and stop laughing. Of course, Cartman jumped in on this.

"Oh look, Jewfag is defending his faggy hippie boyfriend."  
"Shut up fat boy!"  
"Whoa! Look out! Looks someone has some sand in their vagina."  
"Ahh!" Kyle screamed and he jumped out of his seat and punched Cartman in the face. The two of them started fighting while the rest of the class cheered them on. While Mr. Garrison was trying to calm the situation, I took this opportunity to get out before the lunch bell. I grabbed my books and quickly but quietly left.

I walked down the hallway and tried to go to my locker before anyone saw me. As much as I'm covering it with my textbooks, I can't do this all day and I want to avoid any future embarrassment.

"Stan!" a voice called out. I turned around and it was Kyle; running towards me.  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?"  
"Garrison kicked us out for fighting," He laughed. But in a second his expression changed to a seductive smirk as he got closer. "So tell me, were you thinking about me in there?"  
I blushed, "What?"  
"Don't "what?" me. I know you were thinking about me in there."  
I blinked for a moment but I smiled and pulled him closer with my free hand, "You know me too well."  
Kyle moved in closer to where our lips were almost touching. He began talking in that tone that I love way too much, "I assume we were having a bit of fun judging by your "ordeal"."  
Kyle grabbed my textbooks away and gently began rubbing my bulge, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I was originally going to head for home and take care of this but I knew I wasn't going to make it.

"Oh god Kyle, just do it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You know what I'm taking about. I want you so badly right now to take care of this."  
He smiled, "Where would you like this to be done? And don't you dare share washroom because I'll leave you here right now for the embarrassment of others."  
"No, no, no. I would never choose a school bathroom," I said. I looked around and there were no suitable places. Kyle pointed to a room behind me. It was the unused janitor's closet. Kyle grabbed me by hand and we ran to the door. He opened the door and threw me right in and shut the door. He quickly dove right in for the kiss, hungrily attacking my mouth as our tongues battled it out. We broke apart for air, leaving a trail of saliva from the tips of our tongues.

"My, someone's a little feisty today. I like that," I smirked.  
"You're going to love it even more when I'm done with you."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review when you're done reading! **


End file.
